escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Un Péndulo Intransigente
Un Péndulo Intransigente (en ruso: Бескомпромиссный маятник) es un libro sobre el sistema de lucha del entrenador de boxeo Cus D'Amato, conocido como peek-a-boo. El libro, escrito por el científico ucraniano e investigador de artes marciales Oleg Maltsev y el discípulo de D'Amato Tom PattiDoran, Niall (2018-09-04). "The World's First Book About Cus D'Amato's System". Boxing News and Views. Retrieved 23 September 2018., se publicó en el idioma inglés en 2018 para el dominio público como un homenaje en la memoria de D'Amato."Non-compromised Pendulum: Cus D'Amato book breaking down coaching system released in English". World Boxing News. 2018-09-03. Retrieved 23 September 2018."The World's First Book About Cus D'Amato's System". Ringside Report. 2018-09-05. Retrieved 23 September 2018."Испании вернули объект национальной гордости". ALLBOXING. 2017-12-29. Retrieved 25 October 2018.СОМЕРС, Виктория (2017-11-12). "Non-compromised Pendulum". kstati.net. Retrieved 25 October 2018. Tributo Antes de la publicación de "Un Péndulo Intransigente" del 26 de octubre de 2017 al 4 de noviembre de 2017, el proyecto "Ciencia para vencer" se dedicó a la memoria de Cus D'Amato, quien logró conseguir tres campeones mundiales, as decir José Torres, Floyd Patterson y Mike Tyson. Historiadores del boxeo, periodistas y boxeadores de diferentes países, entre ellos Silvio Branco, Mihail Zavyalov, Patrizio Oliva, el Dr. Antonio Graceffo, Avi Nardia y Gordon Marino compartieron su opinión sobre D'Amato y su rol único en la historia del boxeo."Guests of the project". Non-compromised Pendulum. 2017-10-26. Retrieved 23 September 2018."Online marathon dedicated to memory of legendary trainer Cus D'Amato". World Boxing News. November 2017. Retrieved 23 September 2018.Thust, Ebby (2017-10-25). "Internationales Projekt "die Wissenschaft des Sieges"". Boxen 1. Retrieved 23 September 2018."Unique International Project "Science of Victory"". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 23 September 2018. Recepción El libro está disponible de forma gratuita en el dominio público en los idiomas ruso e inglésShnedovich, Maya. "Structure of the book "Non-compromised pendulum"". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 24 September 2018.. En general, "Un Péndulo Intransigente" recibió críticas favorables de los estudiosos del boxeo que conocían a D'Amato en persona y/o investigaron su estilo de boxeo.""NON-COMPROMISED PENDULUM". BOOK ABOUT LEGENDARY CUS D'AMATO". zlochiny.com. Retrieved 25 October 2018.О системе бокса легендарного тренера Майка Тайсона Каса Д'Амато вышла книга. "О системе бокса легендарного тренера Майка Тайсона Каса Д'Амато вышла книга" (in Russian). Retrieved 25 October 2018.Tursunbaeva, Kanykei. "Non-Compromised Pendulum: the Book on Legendary Boxing Coach Cus D'Amato". La Voce di New York. Retrieved 23 September 2018. Un Psicólogo Deportivo, ex boxeador y entrenador Alexander Balykin escribió en su reseña que el libro debería ser leído no solo por entrenadores, sino también por los atletas, independientemente del deporte que estén haciendo. Según Alexander Balykin, el sistema de Cus D'Amato siempre será relevante en todos los deportes. También señala el componente filosófico y psicológico en el sistema de D'Amato. Sin embargo, señala que al leer el "Péndulo intransigente" uno no podrá utilizar el sistema de D'Amato. Para una comprensión más profunda de la metodología de Cus en la práctica es necesario entrenar con un entrenador profesional y estudiar manuales metodológicos adicionales.Balykin, Alexander. "Бескомпромиссный Маятник". Academy of Development of Human Abilities. Retrieved 20 October 2018. El Dr. Antonio Graceffo compara el "Péndulo intransigente" con el Libro de los Cinco Anillos de Miyamoto Musashi y con el tratado El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu. Graceffo notó el concepto "2 + 3 = 5" y sus aspectos prácticos dentro y fuera del ring. El número "2" de la ecuación significa un duelo entre un entrenador y un estudiante, por medio del cual el entrenador gana autoridad ante los ojos de su alumno. Graceffo enfatizó que mientras Cus D’Amato pudo subordinar y "derrotar" a Mike Tyson, no dañó su personalidad. En sus palabras, el libro está destinado a desarrollar un enfoque y una mentalidad intransigente.Graceffo, Antonio. "Non-compromised Pendulum: A book about Cus D'Amato's style, by Oleg Maltsev and Tom Patti". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 20 October 2018. El periodista de NY Fights, John Gatling, señala que la visión de "Un Péndulo Intransigente" se encuentra en algún punto intermedio entre lo que Muhammed Ali pensó en Cus, el diablo y lo que Mike Tyson hizo de él, el Dios. John considera que el libro es un curso psicológico elaborado en el enfoque de Cus D’Amato para entrenar y desarrollar el estilo de vida de un verdadero campeón.Gatling, John (2018-10-20). "In Cus we trust". NY Fights. Retrieved 20 October 2018. El historiador del boxeo, fundador del Salón Internacional de la Fama del Boxeo Hall of Fame, (Las Vegas, Nevada), Steve Lott revisó el libro como un algo que nunca se hizo en la historia del boxeo. En sus palabras, Cus estaría impresionado de que el autor entendiera que el 80% del boxeo era mental y emocional y que el físico era una parte pequeña. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Steve señala que el libro está muy por encima del nivel de los lectores de boxeo promedio y que los conceptos pueden ser demasiado avanzados para comprender.Lott, Steve (2018-10-26). "The Non-compromised Pendulum: Cus D'Amato book review by Steve Lott". WBN. Retrieved 26 October 2018. Martin González, el entrenador de La Federación Internacional de Boxeo de los Estados Unidos elogió el análisis de los elementos técnicos del estilo y el enfoque en el estudio de los procesos mentales y la psicología. Según Martin González, él mismo usó el estilo de Cus D'Amato para entrenar boxeadores.Gonzalez, Martin. "Martin Gonzalez nos dice sobre el libro "Un péndulo intransigente"". Boxeo Mundial. Retrieved 20 October 2018. El presidente de la Liga Nacional de Boxeo Profesional de Ucrania, Mikhail Zavyalov, generalmente elogió el libro. Sin embargo, está listo para discutir con un fragmento del libro donde se dice que sin el instinto del asesino un boxeador no se convertirá en rey en el ring. En contraste, se refiere a los boxeadores actuales como Vasil Lomachenko y Oleksandr Usyk, quienes en su opinión, no poseen el instinto asesino.ЧЕПИЛКО, Александр. "Проблемы с мафией, усыновление Тайсона и уникальная методика. Непростой тренерский путь Каса Д'Амато". xsport.ua. Retrieved 28 October 2018. Contenido de la obra El libro describe exhaustivamente el sistema de Cus D'Amato basado en dos décadas de investigación científica"The World's first book about D'Amato's system". Boxeo Mundial. Retrieved 23 September 2018."La Autoridad Criminal De Cus D'Amato, El Libro "Parar El Rayo Con El Pararrayos"". Aebox. Retrieved 24 September 2018.. Los autores afirman que el sistema de D'Amato es aplicable dentro y fuera del ring. Los diferentes capítulos del libro explican el genio de D'Amato y su enfoque psicológico, filosófico y metodológico de criar un campeón. En el marco de la investigación, la expedición científica se realizó en la tierra natal de D'Amato, sur de Italia."Exclusive: History of Cus D'Amato – Broadcast from Genoa, Italy". World Boxing News. 2017-12-17. Retrieved 23 September 2018.Orue, Javier. "¿Cómo los estudiantes de Cus D'Amato se convirtieron en unos animales depredadores?". Codigo Marcial. Retrieved 24 September 2018. Véase también * Peek-a-boo (estilo de boxeo) (es) * Maxie Rosenbloom Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial * Non-Compromised Pendulum: Google Books * Wolf, Maya (21 December 2017). "Structure of the book "Non-compromised pendulum"". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 25 October 2018.